


A Million Reasons, Part 2

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: As Kara celebrates Thanksgiving with her family, she finds herself distracted by the one person she wishes would have accepted her invitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People were so sad by the first little mini ficlet I wrote that I just couldn't let it be the end. So here we go. Happy Thanksgiving, SuperCat fandom! Enjoy (:

“Ouch!” Kara groaned. “Can’t I please just do this my way?”

“No shortcuts tonight,” Eliza scolded, crossing the kitchen to the cutting board, grabbing her hand, inspecting the damage. “You’re fine. Besides, you want to set a good example for Mon El, don’t you?”

“I think that ship has sailed,” she rolled her eyes, scowling over at him as he played video games with Winn. “Shouldn’t they be doing something to help? This feels like an affront to the decades of women who fought so hard for gender...”

“Do you really want them messing up the mashed potatoes?” Alex insisted. “They don’t have a clue, and I’m too hungry to teach them, so let’s just do this.”

“Fine,” Kara sighed as she went back to chopping, finger already healed.

Once the yams were in the oven, she stole away to her room for a much needed breather. It had been an intense day already, not nearly the disaster of last year, but still eventful. Alex came out to Eliza almost immediately, which went pretty well, though she was upset Alex didn’t tell her earlier. Kara was happy to chime in with what she’d learned this past week, that it wasn’t about Alex not trusting them with her secret, but moreso about waiting until she herself was ready to acknowledge how she felt and share it with the world. No one could begrudge her that. Kara knew better than anyone.

She picked her phone up off the dresser, expecting to flip through the news for a few minutes in peace, but instead, felt her whole body seize at the text on screen.

_I’m beginning to regret not taking you up on your offer. The food here is on par with what I’m sure cattle are fed before they’re sent for slaughter._

Kara pressed her fingers to her lips, laughing a little, shaking her head.

_Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Ms. Grant. Where are you that such atrocities are being committed? The offer still stands, by the way._

She peeked out into the living room for a second, making sure everyone was occupied, before sitting on her bed, trying not to hold her breath until the next message came through.

_A hotel in Metropolis. Early flight tomorrow._

Kara knew better than to get her hopes up, but part of her was still crushed. She shook it off quickly, preparing to head back to the kitchen, until another text appeared.

_What’s on the menu?_

So this wasn’t the end of the conversation. _Okay_ , Kara breathed, tempted to continue engaging, knowing any second she’d be summoned to peel onions.

_All the usuals, plus a few Danvers family favorites._

She wanted to describe every morsel in vivid, mouth-watering detail, hoping it would make Cat feel just a little worse for not being there, but the thought immediately made her feel guilty.

_Is there pie?_

Then again, sometimes Kara really did think she had superpowers.

_Just my foster mom’s famous chocolate pecan. Only the best in the galaxy._

Kara smirked, leaning back against the pillows. A little teasing never hurt anyone.

_And you would know it’s the best in the galaxy because…?_

_Crap_ , she winced. She’d walked right into that one.

_Because...it’s unequivocally true. If you were here, I know you’d agree._

What was happening? Why was she doing this if she really couldn’t be there? Why, if she didn’t care and had to be so close yet so far away, was she reaching out and making it so much harder to let go?

_Hmm. I don’t normally go for pecan, but in this case, I might have made an exception._

How could someone sound so flirtatious in a completely innocent, perfectly run of the mill, not at all out of the ordinary conversation about pie? Only this...this…

“Kara!?” Eliza’s voice rung out. “Where’s your mixer?”

That snapped her back to reality. She clutched her phone, slipping it into her pocket before returning to the kitchen.

All through dinner, Kara laughed and played along with everyone’s antics as best she could, nervously stuffing her face with extra green beans and her fair share of turkey, balancing the phone against her lap as she sent replies under the table.

 _What’s your favorite?_ she typed.

Somehow they were back on the subject of pie. Cat couldn’t seem to get away from it.

_I’ve always been a pumpkin girl myself. But I wouldn’t turn down anything sweet right about now._

Kara snorted, choking a little on her water, face turning red as she coughed.

“You alright?” Mon El patted her back.

“Fine,” she flinched away, wheezing. “Just...wrong pipe…”

Eliza smiled, shaking her head. Alex eyed her curiously.

Once everyone was full and working through their food coma, Kara threw herself into doing the dishes, finally using her superspeed so she could send them home and go to sleep and try to forget about everything else.

“Who have you been texting all night?” Alex whispered, cornering her at the sink.

Kara jumped, dropping the sponge into the soapy water.

“What?” she gawked, using her shoulder to push her glasses back up on her nose. “No one.”

“Kara,” Alex glared with eyes that were kind and knowing, but also determined to get the truth. “Come on. Mom’s going crazy in there fawning over Mon El, convinced he’s destined to be her son in law, which really pisses me off after what I told her about Maggie, gotta say. But I know you could give two shits about him, so spill.”

“I don’t...know what you’re talking about,” Kara dried her hands, swallowing hard as she felt her phone buzz again in her pocket.

“Seriously?” Alex leaned in a little harder, holding her wine glass with an iron grip. Kara could tell she was way past sober. “I poured my heart out to you, and yes, it did get stomped on, but you were there for me, and I want to be there for you. So who is he?”

 _He_ , Kara grimaced, wishing this was easier. It should have been easier.

“No one, Alex. Please…”

“If you don’t give me something I swear, I will hold you down like I did that time you stole my Beavis and Butthead sweatshirt in the eighth grade.”

“Alex…”

“Fine,” she sighed. “But Kara, whatever it is, _whoever_ it is, if they like you back, and you like them, you should just go for it. Life’s too short. And if you get rejected, well...then at least we can sit around knitting scarves together when we’re old.”

“We...don’t knit,” Kara scrunched up her nose. “And things are going to work out with you and Maggie. I know it. Just...be patient.”

“Yeah,” Alex rolled her eyes. “Maybe you’re right…”

She squeezed Kara’s shoulder, smiling softly as she slipped past her, only to pounce like a tiger a second later, stealing the phone from her pocket, holding it out of reach.

“Alex!” Kara shrieked.

Alex scooted away, looking down at the phone with a smirk, and then, went still.

She blinked a little, her brow furrowed.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Kara shook. “It’s not...”

“What are you two doing?” Eliza shouted from the sofa. “Stop goofing around and come join us!”

“In a minute,” Alex shushed her, licking her lips, keeping her eyes glued to her sister, then back to the phone.

Before Kara could burst into tears, Alex pulled her into the bedroom, ducking behind the curtain, as far from everyone else as they could go, which wasn’t very far, before handing the phone back to her.

“Kara,” she whispered. “What…”

“It’s nothing!” Kara shook her head vehemently, biting her lip to keep from sobbing.

“Stop,” Alex held up her hands, before gently grabbing her shoulders. “I shouldn’t have pushed. I’m sorry. That...really wasn’t right.”

Kara couldn’t even look her in the eye. She squirmed, wanting to run, wanting to disappear under the covers and tell everyone she’d overdone it with the cranberry sauce, but that would just be one more lie.

“Hey,” Alex breathed. “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. If it’s really nothing, I will believe you until you tell me otherwise.”

“I...don’t know,” Kara spoke through her teeth, biting back tears. “I just...can’t stop thinking about her, Alex. I miss her...so, so much, and I...I don’t want to...I just…”

Alex wrapped her up in her arms, hugging her tight, letting her cry into her shoulder. Kara held on, refusing to break down completely, knowing she had to keep it together before anyone else saw. She definitely could not handle anyone else nosing their way into her business right now.

“I had no idea,” Alex swallowed. “If I did, I...I would have come out to you a lot sooner.”

“No,” Kara shook her head, pushing her away. “No...I’m...I’m not...this isn’t the same thing. I...I don’t want to take away from what you…”

“Are you kidding?” Alex scoffed. “You really think I’d hold it against you if you felt like I did? It’s not like I’m the only person who’s ever…”

“ _But you deserve to be_ ,” Kara exhaled, sniffling as she wiped her nose on her sweater. “You do. For now.”

Now it was Alex whose eyes were welling up. She shook it off, letting go of Kara’s shoulders, taking her hand instead.

“You really think I want to be alone in this?” she sighed. “It’s not easy, for anyone. And for you...I mean, I thought things were complicated with Maggie, but Jesus, Kara....”

“This is nothing!” Kara held up the phone, whispering loudly. “She doesn’t...I mean...I invited her to dinner and she said she couldn’t come, but she’s been texting me, about pie mostly, and I can’t…”

“How long have you felt this way?” Alex asked carefully. “About...her.”

Kara was not ready to do this. She was still in denial, and beyond that, knew there was no point.

“I...don’t know,” she shook. “Alex, I can’t…”

“You shouldn’t,” Alex told her bluntly. “You really shouldn’t, but you know what...who am I to tell you not to? I mean...she’s your boss, yes, but not technically. Not anymore, right? And I mean...if I really think about it, you’ve always sort of had...a thing...with her.”

“What?!” Kara could not listen to this. But she couldn’t _not_ listen to it either. “What are you saying?”

“No more pretending,” Alex shook her head. “You’ve always been completely...committed. Enamored. I just should have seen it sooner.”

“Alex this is not normal!” Kara continued. “I mean...you and Maggie, yes, that....that makes sense. But me? I don’t think there’s any chance…”

“Did you read the texts?”

“What?” Kara swallowed.

“Look,” Alex smirked, leaning back against the wall, feeling a little dizzy.

Kara pulled the phone from her chest, looking down slowly.

_I wish I had come tonight. Thank you again for the invitation._

_Maybe next time I’m in town we can get together, catch up, you and I._

_I hate to admit it, but I miss you, Kara Danvers. I miss hearing about your life, and I miss being a part of it. It sounds far more delicious than mine at the moment, I guarantee it._

Kara’s mouth fell open, her knees weak.

She sat on the bed, skin flushed, not sure if she was more embarrassed for Alex to have read the text or see her reaction.

“So?” Alex whispered.

“So...what?” Kara sighed. “What do I...even do with this?”

Alex knew she shouldn’t be giving advice right now, but she was enjoying this way too much to shut it down.

“Well,” she sat next to her. “You could wait till she gets back, see what happens then. Or…”

She stopped herself.

“Or what?”

“I cannot believe I’m saying this, and it really is a terrible idea, but...I think you know what you could do. If you really didn’t feel like waiting.”

“Are you seriously telling me I should…” Kara’s eyes were wide. “What...go over there? Now? Alex, she’d know who I am, and I can’t…”

“From what you’ve told me, she already does,” Alex shrugged. “She isn’t stupid, and she’s only ever looked out for you.”

“I can’t believe you’re really suggesting…” Kara was flustered. “I mean...I thought you’d definitely not be okay with…”

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me nervous,” Alex admitted. “But...if this is what you want, why should I stop you? We all make our own choices, take our own risks, and then have to live with them. It’s the only way to be true to ourselves. So if Ms. Grant...Cat...really is something more than just...who everyone else thinks she is...then I think you owe it to yourself, and to her, to let her know that.”

“But...what if she…”

“She’s been texting you all night,” Alex reminded. “And...Kara, I thought I’d seen you smile before but...I was wrong. I was so wrong, and I’m sorry, for assuming…”

“You, of all people, don’t owe me any apologies,” Kara told her, taking her hand again. “From now on, let’s just promise to tell each other everything, the way we always should have. Deal?”

“Deal,” Alex smiled.

Kara breathed in sharply, shaking her head, not at all sure what she should do, but for once, knowing exactly what she wanted.

“Go,” Alex whispered. “I’ll cover for you, but be careful. And if you get to sleep with a woman before I do, then I actually will be pissed.”

“Oh my god, Alex,” Kara continued to burn red. “I don’t...know that I’m ready for that, just yet...but...I do have an idea.”

She smiled brightly, hugging her sister, zipping back to the kitchen before throwing on her suit and heading into the cold November night.

* * *

It was a gamble for Kara to fly all the way to Metropolis, not knowing for sure where Cat was staying or how she would receive her. Thankfully, she remembered the hotel she always booked when she went there on business, even down to the exact suite, and wasn’t at all surprised to find it had a balcony.

She landed softly, afraid to startle her, debating whether she should leave the second her boots hit the ground. Quickly, she placed the small box she’d carried there on the table, hoping the note attached wouldn’t blow away, before turning back towards the city. When there was no sign of human life, she threw her arms in the air, ready to take off.

“Supergirl,” Cat breathed.

Kara stopped, heart pounding so incessantly, it was deafening. Slowly, she turned around, taking in the sight of the woman she’d missed so much, like it had been years, even though only a month had passed. Cat was wearing a robe, hair and makeup still fresh, still perfect, like she’d just started to settle in for the night. Kara immediately felt ridiculous for barging in like this.

“Ms. Grant,” she swallowed. “I’m...so sorry, I…”

"What are you doing here?” she leaned against the window, crossing her arms, the corners of her mouth threatening to turn up into a smirk. “Don't aliens do potlucks?"

Kara tried to take in the cues, noting that she wasn’t being yelled at or turned away. Cat actually looked happy, if not shocked, to see her.

“We do,” she continued a little shakily. “I just, uh...wanted to stop by, for just a second. I can’t stay…”

“Really?” Cat looked at her more intensely, full lips working their way into a smile. “That’s a shame.”

 _Rao help me_ , Kara began to pace, trying to remember what she had planned to say in the short flight there.

“Well,” she smiled back, hands on hips, trying to appear more confident than she felt. "I'm thankful for you, Ms. Grant. It might sound cheesy, but...I really, really am."

Cat was silent. Her eyes were a little sad, a little something else as she trailed them up Kara’s body, careful not to linger too long.

“I’m thankful for you too,” she exhaled. “Did you really come all the way here just to tell me that?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded slowly, moving closer. “Yes, I did.”

“Why?” Cat breathed, playing with the edge of her robe, the midnight blue silk ruffling against her tan skin, goosebumps coating her neck.

“Because,” Kara’s eyes fell to her lips, just like they had the night she last saw her. “I...didn’t know...when I might see you again, and I think...well, this holiday, more than any other, always reminds me of family. My family back on Krypton, and the people I’ve lost...and those who have made me feel the most at home here, who...mean the most...to me...and that includes you.”

“It does?” Cat spoke, almost inaudibly.

“Yes,” Kara told her, inches left between them. “And I...well...I couldn’t stand not telling you that, not letting you know exactly...how I feel.”

Cat swallowed, leaning back a little further, tilting her chin up.

“Thank you,” she breathed. “It means...a great deal to me. More than...I should probably say…”

Kara was frozen. All the signs were right there, but Cat’s words were hesitant, and her heart was already a mess. She knew she could either move forward or turn back, and right now, it felt like the difference between floating or drowning, and all Kara wanted, so so badly, was to dive.

She leaned in just barely, and before she knew it, Cat was leaning in too, without another breath, without another word, until their lips were touching.

Kara’s fingers flew to her face, holding on as she kissed back so softly, and Cat’s hands landed in her hair, pulling her deeper. Kara wrapped her arms around her tiny waist, and Cat gave in for just a moment, letting out the smallest of whimpers as their tongues dared slip past each other, pressing their bodies together, letting every moment they’d shared over the past few years flood between them, pulse surging, skin tingling, until Cat gently pushed her away, and their lips parted.

“We...shouldn’t…” Cat shivered, trailing a hand up to Kara’s chin, holding it sweetly. “Not tonight…”

“I know,” Kara sniffed, shaking her head. “God, I knew I shouldn’t have come…”

“No,” Cat brought her other hand to her face. “No...I’m very glad that you did, I just…now is not the time...for this. I don’t want to rush or...start something I can’t see through...until I figure out what it is I’m doing. You...are far too precious to me...to make a mistake...to mess this up.”

“That’s fair,” Kara nodded, leaning their foreheads together. “But...do you...ever think we…”

“Absolutely,” Cat whispered, pulling her in again. “I just hope...you won’t get tired of waiting.”

“Never,” Kara shook her head. “I will always be here, whenever...when you’re ready.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Cat swallowed. “It may take a while…”

“I’ve got time,” Kara exhaled, laughing a bit. “Trust me. Just know...wherever you end up...whatever it is that you decide makes you happy...you’ll always have someone...to come home to.”

Cat kissed her again, devouring, feeling, all the while pulling away.

Kara let go, smiling bravely, running her thumb over her soft, warm cheek, before stepping towards the edge of the balcony.

“What is that?” Cat asked, gesturing towards the box on the table.

“A promise,” Kara sniffed as she smiled. “That when you do come back...we’ll pick up where we left off.”

Cat couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the ambiguity, crossing her arms again as the wind swirled.

“Goodnight, Cat,” Kara breathed, holding her gaze just a moment longer. “See you soon.”

“Not soon enough,” she shuddered, swallowing hard as she bit her lip. “Goodnight.”

When she was gone, Cat wasted no time before crossing the space to the table, lifting the box, opening the lid, reading the note.

_Cat,_

_There were probably much better ways to confirm the truth than this, but I know how much food means to both of us, so I figured this was as good as any._

_Have a taste. Let me know what you think._

_-K_

Cat stared down at the decadent piece of pie, pursing her lips as she laughed softly, before looking up at the sky.

She brought it inside, finding a fork, and then her phone, already typing a message back to Kara, ready to tell her exactly what she did think, where she was going, and when she'd be back.


End file.
